This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the invention. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Power cables are utilized in various applications to transmit power, such as electricity, between distal locations. For example, power cables are utilized to transmit electrical power to electric submersible pumps (ESPs). ESPs and power cables that are deployed in wellbores, for example, may encounter high temperatures which degrade convention power cables resulting in the premature failure of the power cables.